Wounded
by ShanByStarlight
Summary: Alec and Jane have very traumatic pasts, abuse, abandonment, and burning at the stake. After some incidents involving the twins, Aro calls Carlisle to become their therapist. Will anyone survive? It's doubtful. T for violence, domestic abuse and swearing.
1. Wounded by Childhood

**Just a fic that has been plaguing me constantly for months. I needed to get it out of my system but I don't know if it's worth making into an actual story. I'm keeping it as a one shot for now. If you want me to continue as a multichap fic, please say so in a review or PM me.**

**Song for this chapter: Evanescence-Bleed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Happy? I'm not. **

**Summary: Everyone has scars in their lives, but after a few incidences involving Alec and Jane, Aro realises that they may be wounded deeper than he expected.**

* * *

**Wounded by Childhood**

Aro scribbled into his logbook. It had been ten years, seven months and twenty eight days since he had discovered Alec and his twin sister, Jane. Both of whom were incredibly gifted, but such miraculous powers came at a price.

The twins had many troubles. The minor trouble was that the twins were feared and despised by everyone in their village. They were banned from the church, shunned in the classrooms, taunted in the streets. As horrible and prejudiced as that may seem, that was the least of the children's worries. But the hatred aimed at the twins would play a factor in the major trouble.

Jemima Bryan had died giving birth to the twins, leaving them with their father, Domenic Bryan. Domenic was once a wonderful man; a devoted husband, a considerable employer, and an excited father-to-be. He had loved Jemima with all his heart and her death changed him completely.

Domenic began to drink heavily, drowning his sorrows was the only way out. He sold his thriving business and confined himself to his house. The only time he left was to purchase more alcohol, and rarely some food. The villagers began to talk.

"Have you heard? Jemima Bryan died through childbirth! Had twins, she did. It was the first one that killed her. Doctor Clifford had to cut her open to get the next one out. How ghastly!..."

"Did you know that Domenic Bryan has sold his business? The help say that he spends all his time in his study, drinking! Still, the poor man must be going through such a terrible time right now..."

"One of my friends works for Domenic Bryan. She says he's inherited all Jemima's money. Apparently there was a lot of it too - she got it from her great-aunt in a will. She was going to use it to send her children to private school. Now Domenic uses it to buy rum. In fact, I don't think he's lain eyes on his children more than once..."

Gossip spread like wildfire, reaching everyone in town before the twins were a week old. It was horribly exaggerated in some parts, some said that Jemima had been possessed by the devil, he used her to birth his 'demon spawn'. But it was deadly accurate where it was said that Domenic neglected to acknowledge his children.

The twins had a wetnurse (hired by Jemima prior to her gruesome death) who also served as their nanny. Her own baby had died and she was on the streets until Jemima took her in out of kindness. Her name was Lucinda. She was only seventeen, with blonde curls and big brown eyes.

Lucinda named both the twins, fed them, sang to them. he even tried to coax Domenic out of his study to see his babies.

"Oh, their not my babies," he responded, his sneering tone slurred from the alcohol. "They belong to the Devil."

"But Mr. Bryan, they really are the most beautiful children you'll ever lay your eyes on. I-"

"If that's what you really think, Lucinda, then you have been bewitched," Domenic stared into the fireplace, gulping down a glass of whiskey.

"Sir, I really think-"

"Out."

"But Sir!"

"I said OUT!" In his rage, Domenic whirled around and flung his glass of whiskey at the young nanny. He missed, but only by inches. A small scream escaped Lucinda's lips. She ran out of the study and straight to the nursery, trying to contain her frightened sobs.

Years passed, and the twins started school. Parents warned their children to stay away from the Bryan twins. They had heard the rumors.

So the twins were shunned by their peers. The teacher was not much nicer. He would whip the twins at every occasion, and ridicule them in front of the class. Alec would just stand there and stare the teacher in the eye, he knew that it frightened most adults. Jane would hold on to her brother's hand and fight back tears of fury and sadness. Jane hated to cry. She refused to cry in public, or any place someone might hear or see her. Instead she would cry into Alec's shoulder in the privacy of their room.

One evening when the twins were five, Lucinda was preparing dinner. Alec and Jane were playing cards in the dining room, when Domenic walked in. The children rarely saw their father. He mostly ate in the study on his own. It suited them just fine. If they were being completely honest, they admitted that their father scared them.

Domenic spared them one cold glance before swiping the paper from a little table and plopping down in a wooden chair. Alec and Jane shared an unsure glance. Jane shook her head, but Alec pretended that he hadn't seen her.

Alec tried to be courageous and fished in his pocket for a slip of paper.

"Papa?" He said uncertainly, tapping on Domenic's knee with shaking hands.

"What?" Domenic growled, not looking up from his newspaper.

"I need you to sign this. It's from my teacher." Alec carefully slipped in 'my' instead of 'our'. He didn't want to get Jane in for trouble.

Domenic snatched the slip, tearing the corner. He read it through, and his teeth gnashed together in anger.

"Boy," he snarled. "Are you honestly giving me this disgraceful evaluation from your _teacher_, on account of insolence in class?!"

"Yes Papa," Alec whispered, shaking.

Domenic grabbed the little boy by his right arm and threw him against the wall. "How _dare_ you?!" He screamed.

Jane screamed too. "Alec!"

Lucinda came running in from the kitchen and held the sobbing girl back from running to her brother.

The two watched helplessly as Domenic beat Alec, screaming at the boy.

"First you MURDER your own MOTHER in cold blood, now you have the nerve to HUMILIATE me as well!"

The man hooked his fist around and delivered another punch to Alec's stomach. Alec coughed, and blood spurted from his mouth.

Domenic seized his son by the neck with one hand, opened the door to the basement with the other. Then he flung Alec down the stairs and slammed the door.

Jane and Lucinda were both shaking and crying. Lucinda waited until Domenic stalked off to his study (grabbing a bottle of whiskey on his way out), then she pulled Jane up and they both ran down to the basement.

Alec was lying on the basement floor, blood all over his face, bruises and cuts everywhere else. He was shaking violently, which made Jane cry harder.

"Oh Lord," Lucinda whispered. She turned to the frightened little girl. "Jane, stay with him!"

Lucinda ran upstairs. Jane took her brother's hand and squeezed tight. He opened his blue eyes and blinked weakly.

"Jane," he whispered. "Jane..."

Jane fought back more sobs as she met Alec's eyes. "Yes brother?"

"Jane...don't be scared."

"Alec..."

"Please. It's a lot worse than it looks. See?" To prove his point, Alec shifted all his weight to his elbows (which he found to hurt a lot) and forced himself into a sitting position.

"Don't hurt yourself, Alec," Lucinda murmured, coming back down with a wet cloth and bandages. She dropped to her knees beside Alec and began to carefully wipe the blood from his face.

All the while Alec clung to his little sister's hand.

This was the major trouble in the twin's lives. Alec received regular beatings from Domenic, and he only fought back when Jane was involved. The minor trouble of the shunning was a problem here. The doctor would not come to the house to treat Alec. Instead he spread rumors on the street;

"You know Domenic Bryan is beating his twins?"

"It's what they deserve if you ask me."

"If they were mine I would have drowned them the second they were born."

"Rightfully so! Apparently they've been even worse since their maid left. What was her name? Lina? Linda? Lucy?"

"Oh it doesn't matter. All that matters is that she came to her senses. She saw the twins for what they really are."

More years passed, and the twins hit adolescence. They discovered their gifts under terrible circumstances, and were declared the 'Witch Twins'.

* * *

Afton had to be physically shoved into Aro's office. He bit his thumb at Felix and Demetri before walking unsteadily to his sire.

"Um, Master?"

Aro looked up. Afton was standing in the middle of his office, looking as if he could faint.

"Whatever is the matter, Afton?" Afton was frozen on the spot.

Aro got up from his seat and drifted towards Afton. Afton held his hand out helplessly. Aro grasped it, then gripped it tighter and tighter as his anger grew and he saw what Afton was trying to show him.

Afton felt the need to say it out loud anyway; "Master, the villagers are burning them. The Bryan twins are going to die tonight."

Aro left his office in a rage. He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Assemble the guard! What on earth are you waiting for?! Brothers! Come to me at once!"

Marcus and Caius did come. Both of them were confused by Aro's sudden flurry of rage. Aro rarely got angry, but when he did, he got VERY angry.

"Come, brothers. It might not be too late."

"Too late for what?" Marcus asked, looking at his normally serene companion, who was now seething with anger.

"What is going on, Aro?" Caius demanded.

"Those damned villagers are burning my twins to death at the stake! Ready yourselves, brothers. It will be a long night."

It took only one hour for the entire Volturi to travel two hundred and sixty thousand miles to the scene.

Aro's unbeating heart dropped when he heard the villager' screams and chants of joy and vengeance. The twins were already alight. The yellow and orange flames licked at their legs and feet.

Aro stopped at a most peculiar sight. The flames were slightly blurred. Neither twin was moving, or screaming. Aro's eyes flashed when he saw Alec's power.

Aro's eyes ripped away from the mist to the villagers, and his entire frame trembled with pure fury and bloodlust. "Kill them all," he hissed.

The guard sprang into action and soon the villagers were not screaming from pleasure, but from terror.

Aro , Caius and Marcus doused the flames and ripped the twins from the stakes. As soon as Alec hit the ground, Jane's eyes snapped open and she began to scream and shake.

Alec did not.

Aro didn't hesitate, he lifted the boy's wrist and was about to bite.

"What do you think you're doing, Aro?!" Caius hissed. "They're only fifteen years old!"

"I have no choice! They're both dying!" Aro glared at Caius. Marcus kneeled by Jane, trying to soothe the frightened girl.

"Shush child. It's over now. Hush." Marcus looked helplessly at Aro.

"Alec!" Jane screeched. "Alec don't die!"

"Your brother won't die child. He will be reborn a glorious, powerful creature. As shall you," Aro glared at Caius one last time, before sinking his teeth into Alec's wrist.

Caius dropped down to Jane and stubbornly did the same.

Amidst the chaos, the Witch Twins were reborn.

* * *

PRESENT DAY:

Aro sighed as Demetri ran into his office.

"Master!"

"Yes, Demetri?"

"Jane is torturing random birds and Alec stole Afton's car again!"

Aro pinched the bridge of his nose. In the last few months, the twins had been acting up. Jane was using her gift far more often than necessary. She would start an argument at every occasion, and when she was screaming at her opponent, sometimes she'd just burst into sobs. Not 'ha now you're going to get into trouble' sobs. Actual upset sobs. She would lock herself in her room for days until Aro had to order that she came out.

Alec was a whole other story. He was normally quiet and distant, but now he was mindlessly violent. He stole the cars of the guard members and took them for a joyride until he was caught. He snuck off regularly and nobody knew where he was going, because no one had the guts to follow him. He picked fights for no reason and refused to obey orders.

Aro sighed again. "Just follow him, Demetri. Bring him back and tell him to come to me."

"And Jane?"

"Send her to me aswell."

"As you wish, Master."

After Demetri left, Aro began to ponder.

Alec and Jane were changed too young. They had a lot of trauma in their past lives. What if this was all coming back at them now? They were young - despite Jane's opinion - and they had a lot of responsibilities in the guard. Was the stress becoming too much? Aro didn't know. He just didn't know about teenagers. Especially teenage vampires with traumatic pasts.

But he knew someone who did.

Aro picked up the phone on his desk and dialled a number. It was a number that he had read in the thoughts of a visiter a few months back. He hoped it hadn't changed.

It answered on the second ring.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I have a few ideas for this as a story. If you want me to continue, please tell me. I might put the second chapter up anyway, just cuz Evanescence is fuelling my angst and I feel like it.**

**Shan.**


	2. Wounded by Visions

**Yes, I decided to post the second chapter. Read and review please. Song for this chapter: Three Day's Grace-Never Too Late**

* * *

**Wounded by Visions**

A familiar, serene voice responded to the call. The rehearsed words made the voice seem less alluring, less unusual than it would have seemed coming from a different set of immortal lips.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen's office, Forks, Washington. Doctor Cullen speaking. How may I help you?"

"Carlisle, my old friend!"

"Aro? Is that you?" The question sounded ridiculous when Carlisle heard it spoken aloud. Who other that his all-powerful vampire overlord friend could be so bright on a dreary Tuesday afternoon?

"Indeed. So Carlisle, how has immortal life been treating you? I trust that Edward, Alice and Bella returned home safely?"

"Yes. They did. Thank you for not disposing of Edward when you could have. It means the world to me to have my family safe and reunited once more," the honest gratitude in Carlisle's tone made Aro smile.

"Ah, yes. Such a peculiar event, "Aro mused. "Your son certainly has learned a lot about self control from you, my friend. How he was able to resist such a craving for human blood still astounds me!"

"It was his own choice not to kill Bella when he had the chance, Aro. I had nothing to do with it."

"Now now, no need for modesty, Carlisle! I saw in his memories that it was your influence that spared young Bella's life."

"Well then, I am glad that I had some influence in his choice," Carlisle paused. "Aro? Is there another reason for this call?"

Carlisle resisted the urge to flinch away from the phone. He had an inkling what this was about. Aro was checking to see if Bella was still human. The words _a date has been set_ sat on the tip of Carlisle's tongue. He might edit a bit, leaving out Edward's condition. Marriage. It could take years for Bella to agree, and the Volturi wanted her changed _now_.

"Ah...yes. There is, actually."

Carlisle prepared himself.

"You see, I'm having a bit of...trouble, with some of my guard."

Carlisle tried to hide the surprise and relief in his tone. "Is that so?" Relief, because Bella's mortality was not being brought into question. Surprise, because he had always pictured Aro's guard like toy soldiers. In line, stiff, waiting for commands. The thought of trouble in the guard was...unthinkable.

"Well, do you remember my twins? Alec and Jane?" Aro asked.

Carlisle did. But he doubted that they remembered him. The last time he saw them, they were newborns. Bloodthirsty, wild, out of control. Like all newborns were. They attacked anything that moved and fed every hour.

But a few years later, Aro called Carlisle to brag about the condition of his new twins. They were powerfully gifted, in control, and followed orders like the rest of his guard.

"Um, yes. I do," Carlisle answered.

"Well lately they've been acting a bit," Aro paused to find the right word. "Off."

"Off?"

"Mmm."

"What do you mean by 'off'?" Carlisle probed.

"They've been going through this phase lately. They're fighting among the guard, stealing, acting up, etc. It's worrying me. They've never done this before."

"Hmm. It sounds like a rebellious phase to me. Just give them time. They'll calm down eventually."

"Mmm..."

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could...come out here. Talk to them and try to get to the bottom of this," Aro's voice was full of unashamed pleading.

"Like...a therapist?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a councellor."

"Aro, I'm a doctor, not a therapist," Carlisle said desperately.

"Councellor," Aro corrected. "And I know what your job is, Carlisle. But you also have experience with adolecents, correct?"

"Well, yes, bu-"

"So you'll think about it?" Aro asked eagerly.

"I-" Carlisle was interrupted by a beep on his line. "-have another call," he finished lamely. "Excuse me."

Carlisle answered his second caller. "Docto-"

"No."

"Alice?"

"No way."

"Alice, what-"

"Don't even think about it, Carlisle. It's too dangerous!"

A delighted voice cut in. "Alice?"

Alice swore inwardly. "Oh. He-hello Aro."

"Alice my dear! Still having visions?"

"Yes, I am."

"And you've had one outlining danger?" Aro was eager to hear from the girl he wanted in his guard.

"Um...yeah."

"And what danger might that be, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Alice heard the unspoken warning in his tone. She bit her lip. "I uh...saw you taking Jasper to the hospital with you. Too much blood will make him loose control, Carlisle. Don't do it."

Carlisle found the double meaning in her last words. He sighed. "Alice, _Jasper_ needs to get over his aversion. To human blood," he added

"I couldn't agree more," Aro inputted his opinion.

Alice breathed out heavily. "Edward's calling me. We'll talk about this later, Carlisle."

Alice hung up. Carlisle sighed for the hundreth time in ten minutes.

"I like the way you handled the situation Carlisle. An influence of mature, calm reactions is just what Jane and Alec need," Aro hinted.

Carlisle gave in. "When do you want me to come over?"

Aro answered gleefully. "How about Friday?"

* * *

**Read and Review, yadda yadda yadda. Press the little button down there. No, not there. Down THERE. Yeah, thats it. Now CLICKITCLICKITCLICKIT!!!**


	3. Wounded by Goodbyes

**Carlisle goes to Volterra. Song for this chapter: Pressure by Paramore**

* * *

**Wounded by Goodbyes**

Jasper felt the multiple emotions swirling around his family; fear, distrust, loathing, desperation, pleading. These were only a few of the emotions that made Jasper squirm with discomfort.

Carlisle dared look into the agonised eyes of his family. All those pleading golden (and brown, in Bella's case) orbs made him want to take them all home and stay there with them. Even Emmett, colossal as he was, looked like he might cry. If vampires could cry, that is.

"Please, don't go Carlisle," Rosalie begged, once again. "Let's just all go home. It's not worth it."

"Yeah. Let's go. You can give _us_ counselling. God knows Jasper needs it," Emmett tried to make light of the situation. Jasper hissed and jammed his elbow into Emmett's ribs. Emmett laughed.

"Whoa Jazz. Cool it bro. Wouldn't want to add another scar to your pretty little face," he teased, reaching out to poke Jasper's cheek. Jasper smirked, then sank his teeth into Emmett's finger.

Emmett pressed his lips together to contain his yell of pain. It looked comical, and everyone laughed.

"Carlisle," Esme whispered, taking her husband's hand. "Just...do what you have to. Then come home. Please."

Carlisle kissed his beloved wife's cheek. "I promise," he whispered.

"Jeez, guys. Get a room," Alice teased lightly. "At our house. Where we live. At home. In Forks. Far, FAR away from anything Italian."

"And what kind of car did you want Alice?" Edward asked, a weak smile on his face. Alice grimaced, and everyone laughed again, but the laughs were laboured this time.

Suddenly, Carlisle's flight number was called out. The high pitched, nasal voice would have sounded unpleasantly shrill to human ears, and even more so for the Cullens. Everyone winced, but for a different reason.

Carlisle picked up his carry-on bag, and looked around at the sad faces of his family. "Alice," he said, breaking the tense silence. "Do you see them hurting me?" He hoped the answer was no; this was meant to reassure his family, not scare them.

Alice's round eyes went blank, and Jasper held her elbow to steady her. After a moment, they were back to normal. Alice and Edward shared a strained glance. Alice sighed.

"No," she admitted. "They won't."

Carlisle nodded, looking each member of his family in the eye. Then he turned around and walked briskly away, before the lone tear glistening on Bella's cheek could convince him otherwise.

It was several long hours later before Carlisle's plane touched down outside Volterra. He was prepared to call a cab (or a taxi, as it was called in Europe), or just hire a car. But when he reached the terminal, he saw a short man with dark skin and a uniform holding a sign. On it, the words _Dr. Carlisle Cullen _were scrawled sloppily. Carlisle tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Are you Carlisle?" the man asked, in Italian. Luckily for Carlisle, he had learned to speak the language fluently during his first stay with the Volturi.

"Yes, I am," Carlisle answered.

"This way." The short man directed Carlisle out of the airport, to where a sleek, black limousine was waiting for him. The man opened the door for him, and Carlisle slipped inside.

Carlisle probably would have reached Volterra faster on foot, but he had to admit that it felt nice to just lie back and let someone else do the driving. His wise gold eyes scanned the interior of the limo, until he spotted two remote controls. He picked one up warily, and pressed play.

A song started playing, and Carlisle recognised it from Alice's I-pod. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the lyrics

..._Cos I fear I might break,_

_and I fear I can't take it._

_Tonight I'll lie awake,_

_feeling empty._

_I can feel the pressure,_

_it's getting closer now._

_We're better off,_

_without you._

Carlisle had learned not to dismiss supernatural theories, and right now he felt as if the song was an omen.

He switched it off quickly and tried to concentrate on the purr of the engine instead.

When he eventually reached Volterra, it was nightfall. The flight had been timed well. Further communications with Aro led him to wait by the fountain in the plaza, someone would collect him from there.

After about three and a half minutes later, the clack of heels on the cobbled street made Carlisle look up.

"Hello Carlisle," Heidi smiled politely. "Thank you so much for coming. We are all very grateful. Believe me."

"Good afternoon, Heidi," Carlisle shook her hand. "You look well."

"Thank you," Heidi murmured. "This way please."

Normally important guests such as Carlisle were let in the same way as the tourists, but since 'touring hours' were long over, he would have to go in through the underground. For conspicuousy purposes.

Carlisle followed the huntress into the pleasantly decorated waiting room. The human receptionist's green eyes were tired as she greeted them.

"Good evening Heidi. Welcome, Carlisle. Thank you so much for coming."

Carlisle picked up on the enthusiastic thank yous, from Heidi and the receptionist both. _Just how bad _are _the twins? _Carlisle wondered nervously. He voiced his thoughts to Heidi.

She laughed without humour. "The question is: can they get any worse? They steal, fight, they overuse their gifts, and did you see Gianna's wrist?"

Carlisle nodded. In truth, Gianna had had a cast on her right wrist.

Heidi sighed. "Poor Gianna. Alec's pellet gun did that."

Carlisle swallowed quietly.

They reached the throne room, and Heidi swung open the doors in a regal fashion.

Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting in their pride of place in their thrones. Joy flashed on Aro's face as he saw his old friend enter the room.

"Carlisle!" He sang. "Welcome! And thank you so much for coming!" He shook Carlisle's hand with much enthusiasm. "We'll let you settle into your room before we introduce you to the twins." Carlisle was ushered out of the room so quickly that he didn't have time to look back to see Marcus and Caius' reactions.

Carlisle looked around his lavish suite with appreciation. He unpacked his bags and spent ten minutes just wondering what each drawer and door and closet held within them. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle called.

Aro entered, and Felix and Demetri lingered outside the door.

"I trust you are settling in well?" Aro said.

"Yes, thank you," Carlisle answered. "Are we going to meet the twins now?"

"Suicidal," Felix muttered to Demetri, who nodded in agreement. They were silenced by an icy glare from Aro.

"Shall we?" Aro led Carlisle out the door and into the 'biggest fucking mistake in the history of mistakes ever' (to quote Felix).

* * *

**Sorry for the boring chapter, I just write as it comes. You guys know the drill, read and review.**


	4. Wounded by Hellos

**Hey, again. All these ideas keep spewing out of my weird-infested mind, and I just have to write them down. Read and review, ok? Song for this chapter: Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

**Wounded by Hellos**

The door didn't look different from any other door in the castle. So Carlisle felt edgy when he saw Felix, Aro and Demetri pause warily outside it, as if they were wishing that they didn't have to go inside. Aro lifted his fist and rapped once, twice, three times on the oddly intimidating door.

When no answering welcome came to them, Aro simply pushed the door open and guided Carlisle inside.

A young girl was sitting on her unneeded bed. Her head was bent, so her short, mousy hair was covering her face. She didn't look up when they came in.

Marcus and Caius were towering over her, preventing any escape she might have been planning.

"Jane," Aro addressed the girl, she didn't look up. Instead she bent her head down even further.

"Jane," said Aro again. "This is Doctor Cullen. I told you that he was coming to help you and your brother, didn't I?" Aro paused, waiting for a reply. It was a vain hope. Carlisle expected a typical stubborn "we don't need help," but there was nothing.

Aro continued, "Why don't you say hello?"

The atmosphere in the room was so tense that had Jasper been there, he would have choked on it.

Caius shook Jane's shoulder with more force than necessary. "Be polite," he hissed.

Jane finally looked up, and her scarlet eyes bore straight into Carlisle's. Carlisle was a bit stunned. Her face was truly cherubic. It was the kind of face you'd see in a Renaissance painting, on an angel. Her beautiful face lit up.

"Hello, Doctor Cullen," Carlisle was not surprised to find that her voice belonged in a choir.

"Hello Jane," Carlisle replied, a little uncertain.

"So, you're here to help Alec and I?"

Carlisle nodded. A sweet smile spread across Jane's face, highlighting her dimples and making her seem even lovelier.

"Well," she said pleasantly. "I am looking forward to working with you." Despite her innocent tone, Carlisle had a feeling that this was a threat. Marcus and Caius left with them to help with Alec.

The six of them arrived in Alec's room just in time to catch him sneaking back in through his window.

"Where have you been?" Caius demanded, as soon as Alec had the window closed. He spun around, looking quite shocked to see the six vampires standing in the middle of his bedroom. His eyes settled on Carlisle, and they narrowed ever so slightly.

"Nowhere," he answered in a growl, shoving his fists deep into the pockets of his jeans.

Marcus sighed and stared into space. This was an argument he'd heard enough times to be bored of.

Caius was seething at Alec's insolence, his hand half extended as if he wanted to slap the boy.

"Peace, brother," Aro soothed. "Violence will solve nothing now."

Caius growled and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Alec," said Aro. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yeah," Alec replied. "You said HE was coming. That he was going to 'help' Jane and I, whatever that means."

Caius's thin lips pulled back over his gleaming teeth.

"It means," Aro's voice went slightly louder, and his tone changed; a warning. "That Doctor Cullen will be you and Jane's counsellor."

"Counsellor," Alec hissed. "Like _therapy_?" He started to shake in anger.

Aro's voice switched back to soothing. "Peace, child. Doctor Cullen is going to make you better."

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Alec yelled. The shape of the floor warped slightly, as Alec's mist became visible.

"Alec, look at yourself. You're constantly angry and upset. We just want to make it better."

Somehow, Aro's words got through to the furious teen. He unclenched his fists and teeth and his posture relaxed from his crouch. The mist disappeared and Alec's expression changed to one of serenity. "You're right, Master," he said smoothly. "I apologise."

Alec looked at Carlisle, and he held out his hand. "Welcome, Doctor Cullen."

Carlisle moved forward to shake his hand, and Felix and Demetri tensed. Alec gripped Carlisle's hand and squeezed, hard. When it got to the point of pain, Carlisle began to squeeze back. Alec's teeth gritted. He released the doctor's hand and watched as they all backed out the door.

"Welcome to Volterra," he muttered to nobody.

Later that night, Carlisle sat in his room with the phone pressed to his ear.

After a lot of phone-grabbing and childish name-calling, Esme had commandeered the phone and put it on loudspeaker.

Carlisle was informing them that "I'm not re-dead, Emmett. In fact I'm not sure if re-dead is a proper term."

"Still, gets the point across, doesn't it?" Emmett retorted.

"That it does," Carlisle chuckled.

"So what are these twins like?" Rosalie asked.

There was a pause.

"Carlisle?"

"I'm just trying to find an answer," he responded. "Well, first I met Jane. She's quite...odd. When she welcomed me, I could see the gleam in her eyes. It made it seem like a warning or a threat. The angelic shell makes me think that there might be more than meets the eye to that girl.

"Alec...how did you describe him, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Creepily serene," Bella answered, remembering the boy in the pin-neat suit.

"Yes. From what I've observed already, the boy puts on an excellent show."

"Like Emmett when he's done something bad," Edward laughed. Everyone joined in, even Emmett.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "Just much more rehearsed."

* * *

**I was wondering if I should make the next chapter more humorous? I'm not sure. I need your opinions people!! Read and review.**

**Next chapter, the games begin.**


	5. Wounded by Hallucinations

**Hi yet again. You know the drill by now; R&R. I decided to do this chapter in POV, to get the twin's insight to the whole idea of therapy.**

**Song for this chapter: Numb by Linkin Park for Alec, and Babydoll Gone Wrong by Skye Sweetenham for Jane.**

* * *

**Wounded by Hallucinations**

**Alec POV**

I ran my hand over the glossy paint job of Afton's Jaguar. This car was the single most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my entire existence. I was practically salivating over the thought of driving it.

Afton had the keys, obviously. He was guarding them with his life. He had gotten this shiny piece of God's personal collection of cars five days ago. After I drowned his last car in a ravine just outside Volterra.

Just about everyone had a beautiful car, all except for Jane, the wives, and me.

Being fifteen forever _sucked_.

Obviously, due to the death of Afton's _last_ car, I wasn't allowed to drive this one. But then again, I hadn't been allowed to drive Felix or Demetri's or Chelsea's or Reneta's or Corin's or Santiago's or Heidi's either. But that never stopped me. If they thought it was funny to make fun of my youth, then they'd think it was _hilarious_ when I sped around Volterra and beyond in _their_ vehicles.

While I was mulling and laughing over each of their reactions (Heidi smacked me over the head with her high heel - I mean _come on_! How could I _not_ laugh?!), I was also hotwiring Afton's amazing new machine.

No doubt, as soon as he heard the roar of the engine, Afton would comb over the guard, find me missing, and come after me with a vengeance. I had to be fast.

I slid into the black leather seat and stepped on the acceleration. Using the automatic remote door thing, I opened the door leading out of the lot and zoomed out into the night.

With the roof down, the radio blaring, and the speedometer at it's last, I was flying around the motorway with a huge grin on my face.

Dodging the odd car, I did neat spinny tricks and glides around the road until it was covered in tyre tracks. When I was going so fast that the tyres were barely touching the ground, headlights ricocheted off the mirror and hit me right in the eyes.

I growled. Stupid human drivers. I glared into the mirror and caught him in the eye.

Oh.

Shit.

That was no insolent human driver - it was Demetri, in his own car. He'd tracked me down! He beeped the horn and signaled with his indicators for me to pull over. I smirked.

Pushing the pedal as far as it would go, I floored it. I could hear Demetri's annoyed growl even over the roars of the engines. He was glaring at me like grim death, and his teeth were bared. I smiled.

When I'd gotten far enough in front of him, I slammed on the brakes and twisted the steering wheel 'till I'd spun around to face Demetri. I _was_ going to just speed past him and drive back to Volterra and lock myself in my room with my pellet gun (it wouldn't hurt a vampire, but it'd annoy the hell out of them.), but fate had other ideas.

Demetri's car slammed straight into mine. The bonnets blasted into splintering shards, the windows smashed, the tyres flew off in random directions, and the silver jaguar model sprang back and nearly hit me in the head through the windshield. In the end, both cars looked pretty much like an accordion.

Oops.

Demetri dragged my ass straight back to the castle. Well, after we disposed of the two once beautiful cars turned scrap metal. Demetri was furious that _his _car had been a victim as well. He mumbled swearwords in Italian the whole way back. In fact, I think he switched to German after a while.

I hadn't doubted for a second that Afton would be waiting to kill me brutally. He loved that car as much as his wife.

As soon as he saw me and Demetri running into the castle, minus the cars, his brain flipped to 'kill' mode.

"Where the hell is my car? What did you _do?!" _He roared at me, shoving me in the chest. A reflex snarl sprang from my lips and I crouched, automatically preparing for an attack. Afton got the wrong idea and snarled back, rearing for a fight.

I was vaguely aware of a crowd gathering, someone telling us to cool it, someone else trying to get between us, but Afton pushed them away. His growls were starting to annoy me.

I decided to play the innocent mature one, that would _really_ get on Afton's nerves. I widened my eyes and straightened up, cocking my head to one side to add to the innocent thing.

"What's the matter, Afton?" I purred. His snarls intensified and he made a grab for me, which I dodged easily. I fought a smile as I said; "Really Afton, can't we settle this like adults?"

That was when he started yelling. He grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall. I went straight through it, of course, but he jumped through after me and held me by my neck against the next wall. My head began to thump and I realised that he was slamming it to the plaster repeatedly. Everything started to feel fuzzy and his words didn't seem to be coming from him anymore.

"First you MURDER your.....first car, then you had to go and.....have the NERVE to.....steal and totally DESTROY my new one!"

The frightening familiarity of the voice mixed with Afton's caused my next reaction. I reached up and kicked him in the stomach, forcing him back. He lunged at me again and I landed a punch to his jaw. His fist pummelled my stomach. Suddenly one voice broke through all the yelling and the roaring in my head.

"Alec! Alec!"

The sound of my sister's fright only made me angrier and if Caius hadn't come Afton and I probably would have killed eachother. Caius got between us but the roaring in my head didn't stop. Caius' yelling made me clutch my head and I gave a low hiss of pain and confusion. I felt Jane take one of my hand's and squeeze tight. The fog and numbing roar in my head began to clear and I found myself being shoved into Aro's study/office place. I cringed, suddenly fully aware.

It was Caius who had brought both Jane and myself into Aro's room. Aro was sorting through documents when he walked around us and briefly tipped Aro's palm. Aro just nodded, perfectly calm. Caius stormed back out the door, only hissing "deal with them," on his way out.

Jane and I shared a wide-eyed glance. Aro gestured with one hand at the two seats in front of his desk.

"Sit," he ordered quietly.

I think I was in shock, or under a dose of my own power (which I had conveniently forgotten during the fight), because I was rooted to the spot and couldn't move. Jane had to pull me forward, and we both collapsed into the chairs.

"You both know why you're here," Aro said, his voice was saturated with disappointment. I knew that this would upset Jane. She is Aro's prized gem, his pet. She hated being out of his favour. I patted her hand in sympathy.

We both nodded. I knew why I was here, but not why Jane was. She hadn't done anything that I knew of.

"Then you both know that we have a problem."

I just stared blankly, while Jane looked down at her fists clenched in her lap.

"Today is just a fraction of the multitude of events that have occurred over the past few months," Aro continued. "Alec."

I braced myself for the lecture.

"What you did today was inexcusable. Afton had every right to be angry, even though brawling certainly wasn't the right approach."

_Told him that_, I thought.

"Give me your hand, Alec. I want to see exactly what happened," Aro held out his hand to me. I hesitated.

"I'm going to find out sooner or later, Alec. Might as well make it sooner," he said sternly.

"Just do it Alec," Jane whispered. I knew she wanted to get out as soon as humanely possible. So did I, so I reached across the desk and placed my hand gingerly in Aro's. I winced as he read my thoughts.

"Ah," he said after a million years. "I see."

He released my hand and I cringed back into my seat. He was quiet for a long time, thinking.

"Yes. You two have had quite traumatic lives, haven't you?" The rhetorical question made Jane look at me in confusion. I just shook my head. I tried to keep my human memories from her. They were all pretty terrible. She barely remembered any of our human life, only the worst parts. I find it unfair that the only memories humans bring into immortal life are the ones with the pain. However, I also find it unfair that I remember all of my human life perfectly.

Aro continued; "Over the last few months, I noticed some...changes. Jane, you get upset very easily, child. You use your gift far more often than necessary. You seem sad and distant and you don't feed as much as you used to."

Jane peeped up at our master through her eyelashes. Her face was ashamed. She looked like she would be crying if she could. I felt sad for my sister.

"Alec," Aro addressed me.

_Oh boy,_ I thought. _Here we go_.

"Alec," Aro sighed. "What happened to you child? You used to be quiet and obedient, never a toe out of line. Look at you now! Stealing cars, sneaking out, attacking fellow guard members!"

"He attacked me first," I muttered, my head down in a similar position to my sister had been. Now she was staring sadly out the window.

Aro pretended he hadn't heard me. "After reading both your minds thoroughly, I am...confused. Jane, you remember little of your human life, but what you do remember haunts you. But that is little of what is troubling you. I don't understand what's troubling you, dear one, because neither do you."

Aro sighed again. He did that a lot when he talked to me. "Alec, normally during the transformation from mortal to immortal, the mind is cleared of human memories to make room for the intellect of a vampire."

I stiffened. This was beginning to seem insulting, I had to fight back a growl.

"However, your mind clung to your memories and enhanced them. Even your memories as a small child are like something that happened merely yesterday. These memories are...unpleasant, to say the least. I believed this has damaged you greatly."

The urge to rip my master's face off was growing ever stronger. I had to clench my hands into fists by my side.

Aro nodded to himself. "Yes. You two need help. I made the right choice."

Jane and I looked at eachother. I couldn't trust myself to move without snapping Aro's head off, so I was glad when Jane spoke for the first time.

"What choice, Master?"

"Do you remember Carlisle Cullen?" Aro asked us abruptly. Jane shook her head. I just sat there. I was surprised that I didn't, since my memories were so fucking _perfect_.

"He was here when you two were newborns. He is Edward and Alice Cullen's father." He said the two names wistfully. He wanted those two in the guard, bad. "He's coming over in a few days."

I decided to risk it and asked; "How long will he be here?"

Aro smiled. "As long as it takes to make you better."

"Better?" Said Jane, suspicion painting her tone.

"Yes. He's going to help you both. Now run along, my dears. And Alec, were I you, I'd stay in my room. From what I've seen, Afton is ready to kill you, as is Demetri."

He went back to the documents on the desk, and it was obvious that we were dismissed.

**Jane POV**

Alec ignored Aro's advice and walked with me through the vast gardens of the Volturi castle. Every so often he would sigh, and I'd glance over at his brooding expression.

"What?" I asked when he sighed for the thirty ninth time in twenty minutes.

"I just...I wonder what he means by 'make us better'," he said, sounding frustrated.

"Don't know," I answered. "Maybe he'll hypnotise us or give us drugs or something. That's the kind of thing doctors do, right?"

Alec raised his eyebrows at my suggestions. "Maybe." He sighed again. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"Hey," he said after a moment of silence. "Why were you called to Aro's place?"

I tried to sound indifferent. "The reasons he listed out, I guess." I shrugged, then frowned. Alec mirrored my expression.

"Really? Well you must have done something today, because Caius dragged us_ both _to Aro when _I _was fighting."

"Well...it might have something to do with when Demetri caught me torturing birds on my windowsill," I admitted.

Alec snorted. "Sounds like fun," he said sarcastically. "Why?"

"They were irritating me."

His expression told me that he wanted more than my lame explanation. I sighed.

"They were just so freaking _happy,_" I spat. "All their bouncy steps and their insane _cheep cheep cheep_ing. It made me _sick_! It's not _natural_ to be that happy! It's wrong! And WEIRD! So I just watched them writhe in pain, smirking. Because that's what I_ do_! I just don't understand how it's possible to be so fucking happy!"

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Alec wasn't watching me like he wanted to go and get the people with giant nets, which didn't surprise me. It was easy to be straight with my twin, because he understood.

I sighed. "I know," Alec murmured. "I often wonder what it's like too."

I looked at him. "That's not what I said."

"No, but it's what you were thinking," he smiled. "I know you Jane."

I sighed again. Ugh, I was starting to sound like Alec.

"Is it painful?" I asked suddenly.

"Huh?" He was confused.

"Remembering it all. Or is it better, not wondering if we ever had a good moment?"

"It's only painful when I think about it," Alec said, his eyes were sad. "I only remember a few good moments, when we were very young. They were always short lived."

He sighed yet again. Suddenly we heard Afton, Felix and Demetri's voices.

"Shit!" Alec hissed. "Come on!" We circled around and climbed in through Alec's bedroom window. He was lucky to have a room that wasn't facing where the humans were. I could never climb out my window for risk of being seen. So if I ever wanted to escape, I would break into Alec's room (break being the operative word - he hated this) and jump out his window.

When we hopped in the window, Alec shut it tightly. Then pulled his curtains shut. He called it being careful. I called it being paranoid.

"Well," I said. "I'm gonna go read for a while. See ya."

"No!" Alec responded. "I need you here, in case Afton attacks!"

I sighed. Again.

"Ok. Well at least lets put on some music, or it's going to get boring real fast." I turned to his music system. It was gone.

"Alec?"

"Mmm?"

"Where's your music system?"

He looked sheepish. "Oh, I broke it. With my pellet gun."

My eyes narrowed. "I thought Caius confiscated the gun after you shattered Gianna's wrist."

"I got a new one."

His eyes were innocent. Alec barely ever lied to me, and I doubted he would lie over something as simple as a music system. But somehow, when I noticed that his stack of CDs was gone too, I began to wonder if he was lieing after all.

* * *

**Ok, you've read, now review if you want the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Carlisle has his first session with the twins, and Alec and Carlisle form a truce.**


	6. Wounded by Harsh Truths

**Heya. If you were crazy or bored enough to come back for the sixth chapter, well thanks. It gives me something to do with my time.**

**Song for this chapter: Therapy by All Time Low**

* * *

**Wounded by Harsh Truths**

Carlisle sat patiently in the room that Aro had provided for the therapy sessions. It was bright and spacious, with a bookshelf and a wide window. In the centre of the room was a simple table. It looked cheap, probably because Aro thought he would be providing a lot of tables if the twin's tempers got the better of them. At one side of the table was a single chair, where the doctor sat. At the other side, there were two more seats where the twins fidgeted and sighed. There was also a desk where Carlisle kept whatever he needed, which included a picture of his family and a phone from which he had regular conversations with them.

Alec had been trying to stare Carlisle down for twenty five minutes, but Carlisle refused to be dominated. Jane looked on in amusement. Neither three said a word.

Alec's patience was wearing thin. He found the whole exercise pointless and he badly wanted to break something. The table looked good. He might throw it through the window if Carlisle didn't back down soon.

Jane's thoughts were elsewhere. She wondered how odd it would be if the constantly calm doctor was writhing in agony under her burning gaze.

Carlisle knew from experience just how territorial teenagers (and especially vampires) could be. If Alec managed to stare him down, he would assume the position of 'in charge'. It would take forever to reign him in again. So he was bound to this pointless staring contest, trying to show Alec that he wouldn't be pushed around.

After a while, Carlisle sat up straighter. "Look," he said. "We can sit in silence for two hours a day for the rest of our lives, or we can work together so that you two get better and I can go home to my family. Which option would you prefer?"

Alec finally broke his glare to throw a glance at Jane. Carlisle watched as they silently communicated. It was quite fascinating; the slightest movements let them have a silent conversation. Jane turned to Carlisle after a moment.

"I agree. The second option would be more beneficial, seeing as it would help us not kill you out of boredom."

Carlisle ignored the killing jab and said "very good," in a satisfied tone. Both of them watched Alec carefully.

"Fine," he grunted after a moment.

Carlisle just nodded. He didn't know quite how to begin.

"Why do you both think you're here?"

" 'Cos Aro thinks we're insane," Jane responded in a matter-of-fact tone. Alec snorted.

"That's not true," Carlisle said softly. "He wants to help you."

"Yeah, so he can get us back in the guard, his loyal little slaves for the rest of eternity," Alec snapped. "He doesn't give a shit about us. He only saved us from the stake because we were useful to him. I'll bet if we were _normal_," he spat the word, "if we had been ordinary humans, we would have been ashes a long time ago."

Jane looked shocked and hurt. "Alec..." she whispered. "That's not true."

"No. It's not," Carlisle reassured her.

"Isn't it?" Alec pressed. "So are you saying that if you or I lost our powers today, or tomorrow, that we would be allowed stay here?"

"Yes," Jane whispered.

"No, we wouldn't. Everybody hates us here. Well, Caius hates everyone and Marcus doesn't care enough to hate us, but still. If we died, do you think anyone would miss us?"

"Alec that's enough," Carlisle said in the firm, tone he used with his own family. He saw that Jane was upset. She respected her masters and she liked her job. It made her sad to think that they wouldn't care if she was gone.

Alec turned to the doctor, his eyes flaming. "You don't care about us either - you're only here because they made you come. The only people who care about us are us."

"You're wrong," Carlisle protested.

"Oh really? So if Aro said 'Hey Carlisle, the twins are beyond help. Here's a plane ticket. Go home to your real family', you wouldn't go?"

Carlisle looked at the angry boy. His eyes flashed to Jane then, who's eyes were glazed over the way they do when vampires cry.

"Jane, can you leave us alone for a second please?" Jane nodded and left without sparing a glance at her brother. When she was gone, Carlisle turned to Alec.

"You're right," he said. "I'd much rather go home to my family."

"I knew it," Alec hissed.

Carlisle held up a hand. "Even though I'd _rather_ go home, I wouldn't leave if they gave me the choice."

"Why?" Alec asked, suspicious.

"Because, Aro helped me with my children. He saved their lives and gave us time to change Bella. Now I'm going to return the favour. Because in the world we live in, if we don't help eachother out every so often, we have no hope of survival."

Alec pressed his lips together, considering. "But you still don't care about _us. _About me and Jane."

"You said that you cared for your sister, yet you had no problem making her cry," Carlisle pointed out.

Alec paused before answering. "She's better off knowing the truth," he muttered. "No matter how harsh it is."

"Is she really?" Carlisle asked. "Wouldn't she be better off living a lie, and being happy with it?"

"But she's _not_ happy!" Alec exclaimed.

"Perhaps not," Carlisle agreed. "But that's the reason I'm here. I'm going to help you."

"You can't just snap your fingers and make everything right. It doesn't work that way," Alec said, frustrated.

"No. It doesn't. But I can try. And I will," Carlisle promised.

"Will you?" Alec asked skeptically.

"I will. But I can't if you keep fighting me, Alec. We need to cooperate in this. You don't want me here any more than I want to be here. So as soon as Aro is satisfied that you and Jane are better, I will leave. That is a promise."

Alec said nothing. He was mulling over everything.

"Do you really hate it here?" Carlisle asked suddenly. He was surprised at his own bluntness.

"Yes," Alec responded. "I really really do."

"What do you hate most?" Carlisle enquired.

Alec considered everything before answering. "The way nobody has any privacy. I hate how Aro can just read your mind and know everything that you want to keep to yourself. There are no secrets here. You can't have anything to yourself, even in your own head. Everything is Aro's too."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Ok. I'll make you a deal. I will convince Aro not to read you or Jane's minds until our sessions are over and I go home _if_," Carlisle paused.

"If?" Alec probed impatiently.

"If you cooperate fully during our sessions."

Alec sighed. Privacy? Or harassing Carlisle? It was a very long moment before he answered.

"Deal."

Carlisle reached across the table and held out his hand. Alec didn't hesitate this time, and shook Carlisle's hand. Carlisle was pleased to see that this time, Alec didn't grip quite so tightly.

* * *

**Mmkay. I did my thing (writing), so you guys do yours (reviewing). More reviews make for happy author make for next chapter.**


	7. Wounded by Bad Habits

**Chapter SEVEN (dan dan daaaaa) Mmkay. R&R please. (I don't see the point of putting R&R at the end of the chapter. It should be just &R cuz you've already done the R so you only need to do I'm gonna shut up and let you guys read)**

**Song for this chapter: Wild Horses-Natasha Bedingfield**

To say that Aro was unhappy with the compromise was an understatement. Carlisle said that Alec and Jane were past reason. Aro's thin lips pressed in a tight line until they almost disappeared altogether.

Alec was smug, and decided to go through with his plan after all.

Jane didn't care. At first, she had _hated _having no privacy. But over the many many many years she'd been a loyal servant to the Volturi, she'd grown used to it and even found Aro's interjections comforting (only sometimes - mostly it was annoying, like he thought she couldn't solve her own problems.) Jane wondered if this would be peaceful, not trying to edit each thought she had, knowing that someone else would hear them.

She tried to relax, curling up on her windowsill with an old book. But somehow she just couldn't stop the restless feeling creeping up and making her fidget. The book was good, but she couldn't settle down long enough to even take in the main character's name.

Spontaneously, Jane tossed the book to the floor and ran to Alec's room. She stormed straight in, not bothering to knock. He wasn't there anyway. She shoved the window open. She sprang out and landed nimbly on her feet. Barely pausing, she sprinted through the grand Volturi gardens. She hopped over the water features, danced over the benches, and ran straight through the roses.

Jane took a deep breath, and unnecessary as it was, it felt good to fill her lungs with fresh air. She realised that she had come to the huge wall that encased the castle. Ivy and other creeping plants twirled and clung to the stones. Laughing quietly to herself, she ran along the massive wall. She closed her eyes and let her other senses guide her. It felt oddly energising, but then her sense of smell let her down. She'd been so busy sniffing the smell of honeysuckle and flowers and grass that she hadn't been concentrating. She ran straight into her brother, sending them both flying into the pool.

When she was underwater, Jane kept her eyes firmly shut. She blocked out the sound of Alec pulling himself out of the water. She saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing as she locked her body into one ridged position. She briefly wondered if this was how her brother's victims felt.

Suddenly she felt the water shift around her and something seized her wrist. She gasped as she was pulled to the surface. Her eyes snapped open and she saw everything. She heard every sound, even yelling from inside the castle. She scowled, but she felt like crying instead.

Alec shook his head like a wet dog, sitting on the side of the pool. He watched as Jane kicked back and floated on top of the water's surface. She stared blankly at the sky, her wide red eyes intense and a thousand years away.

"Jane?"

Jane didn't move at the sound of her name. She felt the water swirl around her small body as she floated and counted the stars.

"What are you doing Jane?" Alec asked. He didn't seem angry at being knocked into the water. He seemed confused. And concerned. His voice was soft, like he was trying not to scare her.

"Counting the stars," she replied in a murmur.

"Uh...huh," Alec said. He glanced up at the night sky. It looked the same as it had the night before, and the night before that, and the night before that. So why was Jane staring at it in such an out-of-synch way?

"Jane?" He said again. "Jane, we're both soaked. Let's go inside, ok?"

Jane's glance flicked from the stars to Alec. She swam to the edge and hauled herself up, combed her dripping hair back from her face with her hands, and cranked her neck to look at the stars again.

Alec watched her curiously for several minutes. He couldn't feel the cold, but the icy wind whipping against him made him feel uncomfortable. "Jane?" He pulled on her arm. "Jane! Come on, we're going inside."

Jane didn't move. Suddenly the bushes rustled loudly and both twins jumped, but a cat yowled loudly and they relaxed. Alec hopped up and lifted Jane up with him. "Come on. Let's go."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, shielding her from the wind.

Just as they reached the wide back steps, Jane froze.

"No," she said, still in her trance-like state. "No, I want to walk."

Alec looked at her, his brows furrowing. Why was she acting like this? Had Carlisle given her drugs or something? Alec blew upwards, rustling his wet hair. It stuck to his forehead awkwardly, and he swept it back the way Jane had.

"Fine," he said calmly. "Let's...go for a walk." He took a step back into the garden, and it was like a switch had been flicked on in Jane's brain.

"No!" She said, putting a restraining hand on his chest. "No...Look, you're saturated. Go inside and get dry. I'll go by myself." She gave a little smile and darted away into the garden before Alec could point out that she was just as wet as he was.

Alec watched after his sister as she disappeared into the dark. He shook his head, and vowed to search Carlisle's room for drugs that could be administered to vampires.

Deciding against going back through the castle and being seen, he scaled the wall and hopped in through his window. Alec looked down on himself - he really was soaked through. He sighed, and peeled off his shirt. He dropped it to the floor and kicked of his Doc Martens. He walked through to his special private bathroom and grabbed up a fluffy towel. After toweling himself dry, he put on his comfiest sweats and lay on his bed. He sighed. It was times like this he wished he could sleep. To close his eyes and drift away...

Jane walked at human pace through the town. It wasn't as congested as it would have been during the day, but there was more that enough people to stop and stare at the dripping girl with faraway black eyes.

The stares made Jane uncomfortable. All those multi coloured eyes (so different from the red-to-black eyes she met every day at home) appraised her critically. She couldn't bear to imagine what was running through their fragile human minds. Fragile, as hers had been, as it still was sometimes...

Jane ducked into a store, shaking her head to rid it of thoughts. Her hair stuck to her face, and she scooped it back uselessly. It flopped back into her face again, droopy and frustrating. How she despised it! It was so lank and so _short_! She could remember when it was long and thick, flowing down her back, swaying comfortingly about her face. She could nearly feel it's warm weight on her shoulders.

She ran her hands through her mousy locks again, tweaking the ends that hung just above her shoulders. She hated it short. Hell, _Alec's_ hair was nearly as long as hers! It wasn't _fair_! It wasn't even her who had cut it!

The drop of pool water sliding down her face did a pretty good impression of a tear.

***FLASHBACK***

Jane walked in quietly from the market, wiping the vegetable stains and tears away. Alec was out, at school. He detested school, the only reason he was made stay there. Jane had been taken out a few years ago - the first time the twins had been separated.

Jane emptied the vegetables into a basin and ran the water over them. She had to do all the housework now since Lucinda abandoned them. Jane thought the name with a surge of hatred. How could she? How could she just _leave_ them?

Jane washed the vegetables roughly, her sore hands twinging and aching. Suddenly Domenic stumbled in the door, a bottle of whiskey clutched in his hand. He stumbled towards her, smiling stupidly.

"Ah, Janie my dear. You're home from shopping," his voice was slurred and his breath stank of alcohol.

"Yes father," Jane replied quietly.

"Good girl, ah yes. You _are_ a good girl Jane. Aren't you?"

"Yes father," Jane repeated in a whisper.

"Pretty little girl, you are. Look more like your mother every day."

Domenic's voice thickened. For this, Jane had no reply. What was she meant to say? 'I'm sorry'? 'I'm lucky'? There was nothing.

"Yeah, 'cept your mother always wanted to cut her hair. Was waiting 'till you were born. Never got a chance," his voice dropped to a growl. "Never got a chance."

Jane's heart thumped and fear shot down her spine like an electric shock. It lodged in her stomach to keep the nausea company.

"That brother of yours," he snarled. Jane swallowed back the bile as she realised what Alec had unknowingly earned for himself at home. "Thick! That's what he is! Fucking thick! Needs school, that boy. Don't care what he says. Don't care. Don't."

Domenic rummaged in a kitchen drawer. He came up with something silver and shining. The gleam reflected in his cold eyes.

"Damned vermin! Son of Satan! No son of mine, not mine. No. Murderer!" He waved the scissors around wildly, and Jane gave a frightened squeak.

"Thirteen years living under my roof and not one word of fucking thanks! Not one!" He covered his mouth sloppily, grinning like an idiot. "Whoops! Not supposed to swear in front of ladies. You're a lady Jane. Aren't you? Or are you a whore? Like those streetwalkers that fuck for money. Burn in hell, they will. Don't even get payed well, most of 'em."

Jane knew what the streetwalkers were. She'd seen plenty of them, leaving her own house while she swallowed breakfast past the lump in her throat.

"Wonder what you'll be? I don't know. Not one of them cursed psychics. Burn them! Burn them all! Sent from Hell, they are. Like that brother of yours. Anyway, to hell with him! We were talking about you, Janie dear."

Jane felt faint. She said nothing.

"No, we were talking about hair, weren't we? Your hair. No, your mother's hair! Yes, that's right. Wanted to cut her hair, said she'd like it just to her shoulders. Shall we cut it for her Jane?"

Suddenly Domenic lunged forward, surprisingly quick and agile despite his drunken state. He grabbed a hank of Jane's hair.

"No! No stop!" Jane screamed.

"She wanted it cut!" He growled, and the scissors came together. Jane's stomach rolled.

Domenic stared at the long lock of hair in his fist. He dropped it to the floor and lunged again. Jane screamed and managed to jump out of the way. Domenic crashed into the basin and sent the water and the vegetables flying.

"Look what you did!" He roared. He grabbed Jane's arm. She tried to jerk away, and her arm got twisted. She shrieked.

"Stop! Stop it! No! You can't! Stop!" Jane howled.

"Stay still!" He snapped. He reached out with the scissors and more of Jane's lovely long hair tumbled to the ground.

It took an hour of torturous snipping before he was satisfied. He stumbled out the door, dropping the hateful scissors on his way out. Jane was left sobbing in the kitchen.

When she finally plucked up the courage to look in a mirror, she burst into frenzied sobs again.

Her hair was cut - _hacked_ - in uneven clumps that just reached past her ears. Jane ran her fingers through it in anguish and was almost glad when the tears blurred her vision. She sank to the floor, then cried and cried and cried.

Alec came home much later. The house was quiet. He decided to go upstairs to his room and rest. It had been a very trying day.

He sighed as he trudged through his door. The room was dark, the curtains drawn. He went to the window and pulled them open, baffled.

A whimper made him jump. He whirled around to see his sister, curled in a ball by the foot of her bed. He took in her sodden state, flushed, yet somehow deathly pale. But...why was her hair not veiling her face? Alec saw, he saw something that made him sick.

"Jane," Alec croaked. "What did he _do_?"

A sob escaped her trembling lip, and he rushed to her. He wrapped his arms around his twin sister and let her cry again.

"Shh, shh Jane. It's ok, it's over now. Jane I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

They stayed curled up together until the sun dropped and moonlight illuminated the small room.

"Well," Alec said, swallowing back his own tears. "Look at the bright side: at least you have the rest of your life to grow it back."

***END FLASHBACK***

Jane ran her long, pale fingers over the many beauty products that would be useless on her immortal face. She rounded a corner and her wandering fingers glided over hairbrushes and combs and clips. Jane froze.

She saw straighteners and curling irons and hairdryers and god knows what else. Hair dye and fake extensions. Accessories. It looked like Heidi's room.

Jane's own wet, ragged hair hung limp and lifeless. Jane picked up a deep violet hairbrush with a gold butterfly design on the back. She tugged it through her tangles until they smoothed out again. She sighed.

She traced her finger over the swirly design. It was pretty. She would have bought it, but she had no money with her. It would have taken less than a minute to run back to the castle and get some. But she didn't want to.

Instead, she slipped it into her pocket...

**Wow, DARK! I felt really droopy writing the flashback. I added Alec's last line to cheer myself up. What a sardonic line. **

**Anywho, review for cookies!**


	8. Wounded by First Times

**Hey, I'm back. Been working on a project lately so not much time for fanfiction. But Alec and Jane would not leave me alone so here I am!**

**Song for this chapter: (btw, is there much if any point in me putting up song titles for this? Let me know pleeeeeease.)**

***FLASHBACK***

"Demetri I think we should risk it."

Demetri walked the long cobblestone hallway with Eleazar. The two vampires could hear no sounds coming from the cells, not even the sounds of breathing. Thankfully, their young lodger was still clueless about his abnormal strengths and had not found a way to break out - yet.

"I don't know," Demetri furrowed his brow.

"Jane has been out for quite a while now," Eleazar pressed. "Granted, she is a lot more...docile in behavior."

"Quite," Demetri agreed dryly.

"I wonder how long that will last?" Eleazar mused. "After all, she does not know how strong her power is yet."

"I am expecting all hell to break loose when she does. We can barely get within ten feet of her at present. I doubt she will allow us in the same _room_ once she finds she can hurt us."

"She knows that she can hurt us already," Eleazar pointed out, confused.

"Yes yes, but she is afraid to use her gift. When she finds that her gift is allowed - welcomed even - I don't know how we'll manage."

The two male vampires paused outside the thick metal door. It was locked and bolted and the two guards standing outside it looked very edgy.

"Let us by," Demetri ordered. "We have permission from Aro. He requests to know how _he_ is doing."

The two burly adult vampires drew apart like curtains. Eleazar stopped.

"Since when has he been so quiet?"

Even though it was a nice change from the crashing and snarling and general, it was very strange. Alec had been so wild in the last few days that they had barely been able to open the door long enough to throw a few humans in for him.

"Since a few hours ago," the hired guard answered respectfully. Aro had not wanted to risk loosing his most precious guards, so he had hired a few nomads in exchange for money and refuge and daily feedings to stand guard outside Alec and Jane's rooms in case if incident. "There was the usual noise. Then he just went quiet. At first we feared he was injured, but we managed to look in at him and he's just...being quiet."

"Perhaps he's worn out," Demetri murmured.

"Perhaps," Eleazar said. Something didn't feel right...

Demetri opened the huge metal door and stepped inside, closely followed by Eleazar...into an empty room.

It took Eleazar 1.7 seconds to realise what was happening. 1.7 seconds too late.

Alec dropped from the ceiling. He kicked Demetri's shoulder and floored the tracker, but Demetri leaped up and grabbed Alec's ankle, whirled him around and threw him lightly into the wall. The wall was unscathed, bar a few loose stones falling away. Alec seemed to be getting used to his new and improved reflexes, because he managed to spin himself around mid-air and launch himself from the wall. He flew at Demetri and seized his throat, knocking them both back against the wall.

The two guards outside the door sped in, but Eleazar waved them back. They hovered nervously outside, ready to trap Alec if he tried to escape.

Eleazar managed to seize Alec by the waist and drag him back. Demetri forced Alec's hands from his throat and held onto them to stop and further attack. The two of them managed to wrestle the boy back against the wall. They held him on the ground as he writhed and tried to get away.

Eleazar saw fear replace anger in the wild crimson eyes. His heart softened.

"Alec shh," he said. "Alec!"

Alec continued to struggle against a lost cause. He whined as he tried to push the two frightening adult vampires away from him.

"We should leave," Demetri said urgently. "He's still too wild to be let feed with us."

Eleazar didn't move. He put a firm hand on Alec's chest, holding him down.

"Alec, be quiet and we will take you to your sister!" Eleazar reasoned.

Alec completely froze. He didn't move or struggle. He didn't breathe. His wide eyes remained unblinking.

Demetri watched the exchange nervously. "Are you thirsty, Alec?"

Alec blinked and looked up at Demetri.

"My sister," was all he said. His new silky voice sounded rough.

"We will take you to her," Eleazar said calmly. "And we will feed you."

"But only if you give us your word that you will not attack us or anyone else," Demetri said. His voice was stern and authorising.

Alec just nodded, suppressing a shiver.

"Promise us," Eleazar urged. He needed to convince Demetri. As head of the guard, at the end of the day, Demetri made the decision until it was carried back to one of the Leaders. Alec was silent. Eleazar sighed. "Alec, if you will will not give us your word, we will have to leave you here."

The scowl on Alec's face nearly made Demetri laugh.

"Will you promise us?" Eleazar pressed. Alec gritted his teeth together and said nothing. Eleazar sighed again and he and Demetri straightened up. Alec remained frozen on the cold stone floor.

They walked out the door, and Eleazar couldn't hold back the feeling of disappointment. He had so hoped to let Alec out today.

"I promise."

The two guard members froze. They whipped around to face Alec again, who was peering up at them with earnest eyes.

"What?"

"I _promise_."

Demetri and Eleazar shared a surprised look. Eleazar pleaded with his eyes. Demetri gave a small nod. Eleazar smiled and gestured for Alec to follow. He jumped up eagerly, desperate to see Jane for the first time in three weeks. Plus, his throat _ached_ to the point where it nearly stung.

He followed the two of them delightedly. The flanked him guardingly as he trotted along, peering around at every little thing. Had everything always been so bright and pretty? He paused underneath a chandelier, staring wide-eyed at the glimmering crystals. It took five full minutes to move him, Demetri and Eleazar grinning all the while. He nearly tripped trying to look at everything at once, then he jerked to a standstill.

So many smells, so many voices! They were loud and intimidating. Why were they all so loud? So many people! Too many.

Alec scooted backwards so suddenly that he crashed into Demetri. He cringed away, cowering from the noise and the possible threat.

"It's ok, Alec," Eleazar said. "I promise. They won't touch you."

Alec looked extremely uneasy, he looked sick. Eleazar watched him fearfully, ready to restrain him.

"I'll go in first," Demetri said quickly. "Wait here for me." He pulled the door open a crack and darted inside. Everything went silent. Alec strained to listen.

A male voice said; "Is he...?"

Then Demetri replied, "yes, outside."

There were a few female gasps and the room erupted into murmurs. A hissing voice said "Demetri! How could you be so foolish?"

"Master, he seemed ready." Alec picked up on the strain and fear in Demetri's voice and whined. Eleazar patted him lightly on the shoulder and was glad when he didn't start or jerk away.

"_And how ready will he seem when he tries to rip our throats out_?"

"Caius, please. Come, Demetri, give me your hand, my dear."

Silence, and footsteps. After a moment, the same voice said "hmm."

"Well?" The hissy voice demanded.

"Bring him in," the calm voice called. More murmurs.

"We shall see if he can be trusted in our company," yet another voice spoke.

Eleazar moved forward and nudged the door open, reaching for Alec. Alec allowed himself to be guided gently through.

As soon as he was in the room, Alec wished he was out of it. A truly colossal vampire stood beside three thrones, in which sat three regal looking men. They held an air about them, and Alec felt instantly uncomfortable, as he did near just about any figures of authority. There were people all around, dressed like the rich. They all watched Alec like he had the plague. Alec felt like he was back in his horrible village, being watched and judged all over again. He longed for the comforting blackness of his cell.

The man in the middle throne stood up. Alec watched him warily, like he watched the Parker's vicious dog that snapped at his heels every morning and afternoon on his was to and from school.

The man, followed closely by the massive vampire that scared Alec, walked from the thrones forward. He was entirely at ease, unlike almost everyone else. He drifted forward and took one of Eleazar's hands in both of his. After a moment, he said, "how interesting." Then he turned to Alec. Alec cringed back again, and Eleazar held him by the shoulders. Alec felt trapped. He didn't have the energy to fight, and he had a feeling that he would lose, anyway. The humongous vampire beside the throne man seemed strong enough to take down the entire room by himself.

"Hello, my pet," the throne man purred. "My name is Aro. I must say, you are looking an awful lot healthier than the first time we met."

"Aro!" The white-haired vampire in another throne hissed. Aro waved his hand at him dismissively. Alec tensed.

"You mustn't mind Caius, my dear boy. He is like that with everyone," Aro said nonchalantly. As if to prove his point, Caius hissed. Alec cocked his head to one side. Caius's eyes narrowed. Alec looked back to Aro quickly. Aro chuckled.

Alec wasn't so afraid any more. He was more curious. "Jane," he said quietly. Aro smiled.

"Yes yes, of course. You wish to see your sister, don't you? Well, she will be here shortly. But I'm afraid at the moment that she is with her mentor, Chelsea. But they will both be along soon. It's nearly feeding time!"

At the mention of feeding, Alec's mouth pooled with venom and his eyes blackened. He hadn't fed in eight hours and he was so thirsty.

Aro noticed this, but said nothing. He had other agendas. He reached for Alec's hand. "May I?"

Alec blinked. He raised his hand and slowly placed it in Aro's, then shook it politely. He was surprised when everyone, including Eleazar and Demetri and even the hissing Caius laughed. Aro didn't laugh, he was scanning Alec's thoughts.a

"Yes, you are very thirsty, aren't you?" He murmured. Aro released Alec's hand and whirled around to face Demetri. "Heidi will return soon?"

"Yes Master, she is minutes away."

"Excellent!" Aro clapped his hands together in delight. The gesture startled Alec and a reflex snarl came through his teeth. In the same second Eleazar yanked him back and the huge vampire leaped towards him, growling.

Common sense left Alec and he struggled against Eleazar, ready for a fight. He yowled and snapped his teeth.

"Oh dear," Aro sighed. Caius looked smug.

"Alec no!" Demetri yelled. The noise spurred Alec on and he struggled for all he was worth against Eleazar, who was having a tough time hanging on to him. "Felix stop! Stop it!"

Felix was still snarling, a sound that came from deep in his very large chest.

"Felix stop!"

Suddenly a door swung open and in strode a woman with long, flowing chestnut hair. Her beautiful face was tainted by her look of surprise.

"Chelsea careful!" A male warned.

This woman was one person too many, and Alec howled as he struggled to get free.

"Alec?"

The soft, lilting voice was familiar to Alec. He froze, his eyes bright. "Jane?"

Jane stood beside Chelsea, her smile lighting up her angelic face. "Hello brother. They told me you wouldn't be out for a while yet."

Eleazar released Alec carefully, ready to grab him again in a second's notice.

Alec smiled at his sister. "I got out."

"I am glad," she said, coming forward and giving her twin a hug. Alec visibly relaxed. "I was getting bored."

"As was I, dear sister. But you were not left in the dark."

"No," she frowned.

Before Jane could grow angry at her brother's mistreatment, Aro cleared his throat.

"Ah, my dear, precious twins! The both of you must be dying of thirst." They both nodded. "Fear not, my pets. Heidi will return soon."

Jane licked her plump lips, and her eyes darkened. Alec didn't know what 'Heidi' was, but he gathered that it meant blood. He trembled in excitement.

A few moments later Demetri announced; "She approaches!" His voice was nearly a hiss.

By the time the smell of fresh food and the sound of soft, wet heartbeats reached the twins, they were both restrained. Jane whimpered impatiently from Demetri's arms, and Alec mistook it. He growled at Demetri, low and in his throat. Demetri did not relinquish his grasp on Jane.

"Peace, child," Aro soothed. "It is precautionary, that is all."

At this point in time, Alec was tired of being held back. And the blood was getting closer and _closer_. He sighed and released his tensed muscles. Eleazar sighed too and slackened his grip - and the tiniest of smiles played at the corners of Alec's lips. In one swift move he ducked through the circle of Eleazar's arms and flung himself at the wall above the huge double doors. Aro waved away any attempts to get him down and decided to leave him be. They had tested this newborn's patience too much already today.

Alec perched above the door, waiting like any good hunter. From his bird's-eye view, he saw a beautiful flow of mahogany hair lead a very large group of humans inside. She had scarcely closed the door behind them when he dropped from his place right into the crowd of dinner. His snarls echoed loud above the screams. Demetri released the desperately struggling Jane and she threw herself into the massacre. The Volturi heard the twins laugh as they fed. The crowd dwindled in numbers. Aro nodded his approval for everyone else to feed. They all dove gratefully into the mass of people. The Leaders fed less than they usually did, knowing that their guard would not think to save extra for the twins.

Humans dropped to the floor. Blood spattered and screams of anguish and begging bounced off the walls. Alec sank his teeth into a pretty blonde woman. His teeth sliced through the soft flesh of her neck like a butcher's knife though butter. As soon as he did, blood spurted into his waiting mouth. He growled and gripped the woman tighter, as if to squeeze the blood from her body. Her bones snapped under his strength, and her body paled as the last ounce of her lifeblood was drained from her.

Jane dithered between two humans. She snapped the neck of one and bit the arm of another, before ducking back and draining some of the last one, deciding then that she liked the other one and feeding from him instead...before growing bored with the one taste and feeding from the other.

The screams vanished gradually. Jane whimpered, having no humans within her reach that weren't already being drained by someone else. She considered trying to share with Alec, but the way he was snarling at anyone who got too close to him put her off.

Alec dropped the cold body and peered around, allowing his acute senses to search out more food. He heard two remaining heartbeats. He spun around to claim them...and stopped. A woman was rocking in the corner, crying and praying she rocked a bundle in her arms, begging God for salvation in what she interpreted (correctly) as her final moments. Alec cocked his head to one side as he watched her, edging closer. He saw what was in the bundle and backed away, hissing. He held his throat and yowled as he ducked behind Eleazar, who looked very confused.

Caius waved another vampire forward, who killed the woman and drained her blood in a much calmer fashion than the twins. Another vampire snatched the bundle. Alec hissed and grabbed fistfulls of his hair. His anguished yowls worried Aro and he carefully placed his palm on Alec's wrist.

"Ah," he said.

"Who's turn is it for clean up?" Demetri called to the vampires. "Santiago! I'm not blind, I can see you sneaking away! Come back, it's your _turn_!"

"Alec, what is it?" Eleazar asked, grabbing hold of the newborn by the shoulders. Alec hissed and jerked away, unnerved. He whined.

"He is still thirsty," Aro explained. "Even for a newborn, his thirst astonishes me."

"Then why wouldn't he feed from those last humans?" Eleazar tried to hold on to the squirming boy, but Aro gestured for him to be released. Alec wriggled out of Eleazar's grip and went to Jane, who was whimpering as she wiped blood stains from her favourite new dress.

Aro lowered his voice. "He would not kill a mother."

***END FLASHBACK***

Alec sat on the step by the thrones, hugging his legs with his chin resting on his knees, as he did everyday while he was waiting for food. His eyes were trained carefully on the double doors, waiting.

Aro watched him. "Alec. How have your sessions with Carlisle been going?" He said it wistfully, knowing that he could just see it all with one touch...

"Fine," Alec replied. "Master."

The vague answer frustrated Aro - he never got vague answers.

The Volturi Guard entered the feeding room one by one. When Jane entered, she went to her usual place to wait, standing beside Alec.

She found it necissary to tell him that Carlisle had gone hunting.

"So?" Alec snapped. "Why should I care?"

The three leaders listened in from their seats in the thrones. It seemed that Alec's tolerance for his therapist hadn't improved any.

"He says he wants us to go hunting with him someday," Jane replied. Alec responded with a growl.

Caius's eyes nearly popped right out of his skull. He opened his mouth to scream but Aro quickly shushed him.

"There is _no way_ I'm hunting _animals_," Alec said, disgusted. Caius relaxed, but only a little bit.

Jane opened her mouth, either to protest or agree, but was interrupted. Heidi swished through the doors, followed by at least forty humans. As soon as the doors were closed, Alec sprang, first in as always.

It didn't matter how close you were to the humans, how focused you were. Alec always got in first.

**Aaaaaand scene! This new wordpad thingy on google is driving me UP THE FUCKING WALL. It takes a year for the sentance to come up letter-by-letter-space-by-space SO SLOWLY. It's like I'm writing in honey or to mention a THOUSAND other things I could point out wrong with this thing, but I won't bore you or me explaining them.**

**Laters.**


	9. Wounded By Infancy

**Song for this chapter: They'll never know - Ross Copperman / Field of Innocence - Evanescence**

"Can you believe that _they_ were once innocent human babies?" Santiago muttered as the crashing continued in the West wing of the castle, followed by much yelling, laughter (that, quite frankly, sounded quite demonic) and swearing.

"Oh God," Demetri groaned, running his fingers through his erratic midnight-black hair. "I'd better go see what he's done now..."

"To answer your earlier question," Carlisle chuckled, rising gracefully to follow Demetri, who now looked nervous; Jane was cackling for whatever reason her brother was throwing a hissy fit. She often laughed at things that upset other people, it was a Jane Thing. But it was still slightly disheartening. Also, _she_ was usually prone to throwing fits while Alec looked on, smirking, as others tried to calm her. "No, I find it hard to imagine." Carlisle's eyes drifted to where Demetri was cringing as the sound of shattering glass shimmered in the tense air.

"Aw," Renata giggled suddenly, causing all eyes to rove over her skeptically. "Remember the first night we found them?"

"Shh!" Heidi hissed, and several other Volturi members tensed. "Aro said they're not allowed to know!"

"Ah, yes," Renata looked guilty. "I was just remembering how cute they used to be."

"Barely the size of one of my hands!" Felix mock-sniffed and wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of his glittering crimson eye.

Carlisle chuckled, and wished that he had thought to bring a video camera. He had never dreamed that he would want one, but it was just so bizarre how..._ordinary_ the Guard were when they were off duty. Carlisle longed to let his family see them when they were relaxed. Bella especially; there was nothing worse than starting off the new, thirst-crazed vampiric life with severe distrust in authority.

His thoughts were contradicted when another smash and more yelling echoed down the tunnel-like halls of the castle and ricocheted off the walls. Demetri darted out the door - oh how he sometimes loathed what his superior position demanded of him! - with Carlisle following close behind.

"Seriously though," Chelsea said from under Afton's arm. "That night was so..."

"Shocking?"

"Memorable?"

"Cute?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of endearing," Chelsea laughed.

"I wish they were tiny again," Santiago grinned. "They'd be much easier to handle."

"Imagine!" Afton laughed. "If they were infants again. We'd just aim them at the enemy-"

"And try not to laugh," Felix snickered. "Even though they'd probably not even need to use their powers - any opponents would die laughing."

The lounge erupted into peals of musical laughter at the mental image that passed through the mind of each vampire - two tiny babies swathed in cloaks, being pointed at an army of opponents.

The happy sounds were interrupted by yelling in the distance. Demetri's voice.

"_You don't play baseball with antiques! Hey! Don't you DARE throw that vase Jane. Alec, put the bat DOWN..."_

Santiago spluttered. Corin tried very hard not to laugh, pinching her lips together.

The sounds of deep, shattering pottery followed by manic laughter and an angry snarl made everyone tense up for a second, then collapse back into laughter. They heard Carlisle's kind 'Doctor' voice murmuring quietly, followed by Jane protesting. Alec snorted and they could hear him toss the bat away. It hit the floor with a bang. Carlisle sighed. Jane giggled. And tolerant, patient Demetri snarled.

"Poor Demetri," Heidi grimaced in acknowledgement.

"I concur," Afton sighed.

"Vehemently," Chelsea nodded.

Demetri's frustration was echoed immediately by Alec. Jane laughed, determined to spur him on. Felix rolled his eyes.

More murmuring.

***FLASHBACK***

"Master," Chelsea breathed. Aro looked down at his guard, bowing respectfully in front of the thrones.

"Rise, child," Aro's whispery voice purred. Chelsea stood up straight.

"They have returned with the Gifted Ones," Chelsea informed him. Aro's eyes sparkled eagerly, then his brow furrowed when he noted the expression on Chelsea's face.

"What troubles you, loved one?" His voice was slick and sweet like honey, full of grandfatherly concern.

"I fear they may have been mistaken," Chelsea blurted. Aro raised one eyebrow.

"Mistaken?" Chelsea nodded. "With Eleazar's ability to sense gifts in humans and vampires alike, and Demetri's expert tracking abilities? I fail to see how they may have been _mistaken_."

Then Felix entered the grand throne room, looking as if he might laugh.

"There is no mistake, Chelsea," he said. "I was there to witness Eleazar make the diagnosis himself. We are just a bit...early."

Chelsea pressed her lips together.

"Early?" Aro repeated incredulously. "Whatever do you mean, precious Felix?" Upon no answer, Aro waved Chelsea towards the door. "Chelsea my dear one, please go and locate my brothers. I am sure they would not want to miss our first meeting with the Gifted Ones."

He ushered Chelsea out the door. "Run and fetch them Felix," Aro was nearly trembling in anticipation. He had waited for this moment from the first time Eleazar came to him with the news that incredible powers manifested within two humans in a village.

Felix did as he was told, shaking his head. A few moments later he came back with Demetri and Eleazar in tow...and no Gifted Ones.

Aro's delighted expression wavered. "Why, wherever are the Gifted Ones?" He cried. Suddenly, something shifted under Demetri's cloak and a shrill wail ripped through the silence of the castle. Aro's eyes widened.

Demetri and Eleazar shared a glance. Caius and Marcus entered behind Chelsea, both of them looking curious.

"What was that noise Aro?" Marcus asked.

"Where are the Gifted Ones?" Caius demanded.

"Hush!" Aro silenced them. "We must be quiet."

Marcus and Caius looked baffled when Aro reached inside Demetri's cloak. He turned around and something with bright blue eyes was suddenly staring at them.

"An infant?" Marcus blinked.

"Two infants," Eleazar sighed. He let his cloak fall back and revealed another baby. "This one is a boy." The young boy was slightly bigger than his sister, with dark hair sticking up in random directions on his head.

"That one is a little girl," Demetri gestured to the child in Aro's arms. She looked up curiously, tufts of light hair sticking up on her downy head. Aro rocked her gently while Marcus peered over his shoulder warily. The baby girl made a dainty gurgling sound, and Demetri and Felix flinched. Eleazar managed to stay still, reason being that he didn't want to wake the baby in the cradle of his arms.

"What?" Aro was bewildered by their reactions. "Is her gift in effect in such primal infancy?"

"No," Felix grimaced. "But after we left the house, it took an hour to quieten her. She is..."

"Devastatingly loud," Demetri finished.

"Fascinating," Aro mumbled, watching the baby with interest.

"Do they have names?" Caius asked, watching the sleeping boy in Eleazar's arms as if he were a ticking bomb.

"Alec and Jane," Eleazar replied.

At the sound of his name, Alec's eyes flickered open. They were emerald, shining, innocence in mortal form. Everybody tensed. Chelsea scooted back. Eleazar's arms were rigid as the baby looked around himself in wonder. Then his tiny, peach-coloured lips parted and he cried out. It was not an upset sound, nor hungry or scared. It was more anxious.

Alec was answered immediately by another similar cry from Jane. Alec's head twisted sideways, trying to locate the source of his answer. He gave another agitated cry.

"How interesting," Aro observed. "They do not relish being separated, even by a few feet." Backing up his statement, Jane began wriggling about, whimpering and being generally fussy. Eleazar darted forward and held his twin close to Aro's, in absolute fear of Jane's incredibly healthy lungs.

Marcus drifted closer and held his arms out. Eleazar obediently placed Alec in them, and backed away gratefully. Caius watched his brothers warily, as if they were raving loons. Marcus held his index finger out to Alec, who made a vain attempt at grabbing it with his chubby little fingers. Marcus, curiously, placed the tip of his finger against the child's forehead. Alec's eyes crossed as he looked up, a tiny dent forming between his brow as if he were frustrated. Tiny starfish hands flailed up to his head, trying to grab Marcus's finger. Aro, who was watching, chuckled.

"The child is persistent," he stated delightedly. Jane was watching her brother from his arms. Alec giggled, having captured Marcus's cloak sleeve and loosing all interest in his finger. Jane's answering giggle was adorable, and every mouth in the room twisted upwards into a smile, even Caius's. _Alec's_ mouth opened wide, and he pulled the fabric into his mouth, chewing on it appreciatively. Marcus looked unnerved, and unsure of what to do. He tried to carefully pry his sleeve from the infant's mouth, resulting in a wail of protest. He released his sleeve immediately into Alec's wrath. Alec made a sighing sound of contentment.

Jane decided to regain her audience by pulling at the elaborate clasp of Aro's cloak. Everybody cooed.

Having heard the sounds and the fluttering heartbeats, the rest of the guard flocked in through the doors. Each of them wore identical looks of absolute shock as they regarded the babies in their Leader's arms. Aro turned to face his congregation.

"My precious dear ones," he said, his voice hushed as not to disturb the two cooing children "Behold: the Gifted Ones!"

The shock did not lift from the crowd of vampires. Aro spun around and thrust Jane into Caius's arms. Caius's bloody eyes widened to the point where they could have rolled down his cheeks and provided great entertainment for the wriggling baby that had been forced upon him. He held her rigidly away from him. Jane, missing the warm contact, wailed.

Quiet laughter rippled through the Guard at Caius's discomfort. Then, badly muffled giggles and chuckling passed through as Alec tried to squeak inquisitively through the fabric of Marcus's cloak.

Aro drifted through the Guard, pausing to touch each member to gather their thoughts.

Caius gestured furiously for someone to take his baby. Heidi, grinning, stepped forward. Alec reached out as she passed and grabbed at her hair. Heidi managed to dodge, much to the frustration of Alec. Instead, he grabbed a hank of Marcus's hair, which had tumbled over his shoulders. Alec tugged on it delightedly, and Marcus silently made the same plea as his brother.

Santiago, the youngest member of the Guard at present, took Alec, who squealed and tried to hang on to his hostages. Santiago thought quickly, trying all the while not to laugh at Marcus's agonised expression. He whipped his Volturi necklace over his head and dangled it above Alec's face. Distracted, Alec released Marcus and began to chew on the Gold necklace instead, even though it was not nearly as nice.

Heidi laughed softly as Jane watched her every move. "She is going to be pretty," Heidi murmured.

"How can you possibly tell?" Renata asked, flashing to Heidi's side to get her share of the baby.

"I am not sure," Heidi replied. "I just know."

Santiago stepped towards the women, holding Alec close to Jane. In between gawking at everything and chewing on Santiago's necklace, Alec managed to reach out and touch Jane's arm. Jane wriggled in Heidi's arms, wanting to see her big brother properly. Heidi held Jane up in a sitting position.

By the end of the night, everyone had been given a turn to hold the babies. Eventually, sleep became inevitable for baby Jane, and she dropped off peacefully in the arms of Afton, who rocked her quietly as she slept.

Alec, however, was determined to stay up and look around. The child had a habit of stuffing anything he could into his mouth - Aro soon discovered that he had begun teething - and there were just so many wonderfully chewy things within his reach.

Aro permitted that the twins be returned after dawn. Hopefully, by then they would be asleep and could be returned quietly. After a while, Alec nodded off too, Santiago's necklace still captured in his little fist.

The Volturi began stealing the twins away by night. After Lucinda would put them to bed and slip down to her own room, two of the Guard would quietly sneak in through a window and take them away, travelling over miles of terrain until they reached the castle. Sometimes the twins would be awake, waiting for them. This lasted until the twins turned three years old

Thanks to this, the Guard were witness to much: Alec pulling himself to stand, grabbing onto Felix's leg for support. Jane's first word. Many night of being splashed as they were forced to bathe the infants prior to messy meals. But then, one night, Lucinda awoke to check on Alec and Jane. Neither baby were in their shared crib.

Lucinda paniced, throwing the house into disarray as she searched desperately for them. By six am, she was sobbing. Chelsea and Corin, who were returning the toddlers, found her in hysteria. They slipped the twins into a closet and left the door ajar, hoping that the wetnurse would believe that they had curled up to sleep there.

Aro decided not to risk exposure, and ordered that they stop interfering in the twins' lives. They would be left to grow up on their own.

***END FLASHBACK***

Demetri had both Alec and Jane by the arm, and he was dragging them into the lounge. Alec was scowling viciously, and Jane was smirking, her cherubic face twisted into evil.

One rhetorical question preyed on the minds of the Volturi.

_Where did that innocence go?_

**So, amazing, terrible, worthless? What did you guys think? I forget how long it was since my last update, so I'm sorry if it was so long that y'all got sick of waiting for me to get off my ass and write. For those who are sticking with this story, THANKIES! ^_^ You are loved. All those who are planning my murder, I shall set this horrific, vile, terrible, vomit-worthy, grotesque, sickening, FUCKING USELESS writing google wordpad thing upon you. Be warned, it is the cruellest form of torture. (Dominic uses it. BWAHAHAHAHA- ahem. n_n)**

**REVIEW FOR COOKIES! **


	10. Wounded By Distractions

**SUP BITCHEZ? Welcome back to my Volturi chronicles. This is a THERAPY SESSION, coz I haven't had one in a while (by which I mean the twins haven't had one - don't start now)**

**Songs: Paramore - Let The Flames Begin & Miracle**

**Now, without further ado, or something along those lines, I give you the Volturi's Terror Twins! And they're getting creative. Uh oh...**

The twins stared at Carlisle from across the table in utter disbelief.

"You really cannot be serious," Jane mumbled, her eyes locked on the various oil paints and canvases and easels and different sized brushes that were now hers to use. For a week at least.

Alec was eyeing the guitar with similar skepticism. Neither sibling looked particularly enthusiastic about Carlisle's project.

"It's simple," Carlisle explained, quite proud of his idea. He was warming up to the idea of psychology. Perhaps when this was done, he'd earn a major in psychology. Rehabilitate humans with problems. Give them fresh, new lives. Psychology worked like vampire venom, in that respect. "These," he gestured down to the instruments of creativity. "Are a fitting distraction. For one week, whenever you two feel hurt or angry, instead of turning to violence-" his eyes lingered on Alec for that one "-you will turn that rage into something creative. By this time next week, I want both of you to have put these objects to work to create something beautiful. Jane, the art supplies are yours. I want you to paint something that means a lot to you. Alec, you have the guitar. There are a few picks and music sheets and some extra strings in the box. I want you to write your own song."

Alec had taken on a Marcus expression: he looked completely bored, unshaken by Carlisle's request. He just lifted his shoulders and let them drop in a shrug. "Whatever."

Carlisle dismissed them after this. The twins left, loaded down with their projects. While they walked down the halls to dump their supplies before dinner, they talked.

"This is ridiculous!" Alec hissed angrily. He juggled the unwieldy guitar and the box of extras before chucking them onto bed in disgust. He took a few canvases from Jane and helped her carry them to her room. "He can't make us do this!"

"Mmm," Jane mumbled.

"Jane?" Alec looked bewildered. "You don't..._want_ to do this?"

Jane shrugged, thanking fate that her cheeks did not become inflamed as her brother caught her out. Secretly, she was greatly looking forward to it. She loved painting. She liked the smell of the paint, the different colours (one did tend to get a bit fed up of the constant darkness that the Volturi castle offered), the soft bristles of the brush, the feeling of accomplishment that came with finishing a picture.

"I like painting," she said simply, in a detached tone. Alec copied her shrug.

"Ok then. Well, I'm gonna to go see if guitars float," Alec waved in goodbye after leaving the paint things in Jane's room for her. "See ya."

Unfortunately, to Alec's disappointment, guitars _did_ float. He took it back to his room, sighing. He didn't need to go wait for dinner for another hour and a half. How boring. He lay down on his bed beside the guitar. Casually, he dragged his fingers over strings. They chimed gently.

The tune to Alec's favourite song popped into his head. He sat up, curiosity painted over his features. Stubbornness warred with eagerness and Alec bit granite lip as he stared at the instrument. Eventually, he seized a pick and began to strum cautiously. The tune from his head worked it's way to his fingers and soon he had taught himself the whole song.

**Jane POV**

I had just set up my new painting supplies when Alec's sweet music filled the castle. I stopped what I was doing and listened, captivated. I recognised the song - it was Alec's favourite. Numb, by Linkin Park. He liked it so because it reminded him of his power. Linkin Park were ok, but I was more of an Evanescence fan.

Time passed quickly as I listened. There was no other sound in the castle. Everyone was as enchanted as I. After perfecting the first song, he moved on to another. Alec had always been a quick learner.

After a while, I began to paint. I daubed my brush into the light purple, mixing it with navy until it darkened perfectly. My brush strokes were careful and accurate. I worked at human speed, savouring it. I did not paint often.

When I heard Chelsea coming, I twitched an old sheet over my canvas. I so hated revealing unfinished work. Alec's notes continued.

Chelsea knocked twice, and let herself in. She grinned when she saw what I was up to. She knew that I adored painting. She was the one who had introduced me to it while I was newly born.

"You had better clean up, dinner in two minutes," she announced. I sighed. I was not like my brother - I believed there were things more precious than mealtimes.

I was in a deliriously good mood for a change, so I tidied up as I was told and trotted after Chelsea for dinner.

Everyone was gathered quietly, listening. That was when realised that Alec wasn't there.

!

Everyone looked pleasantly surprised by his absence, and the beautiful music that replaced him. Aro looked wondered. The music was drowned out infuriatingly by the chatter and babble of humans. I expected Alec to hear and come running, but he never did. When we had finished our meal, the sound of the guitar was still there.

For the first time ever, Alec had missed a meal.

"Truly, this is miraculous," Aro muttered.

"Everybody mark their calenders!" Santiago yelled.

This time the music was drowned out by laughter.

**Ok, ti iwhat mwriting looe when I don't edit, becaus of hs stupid fucking writing thing. It is nbelievibl annoying. It drives me up the wall. Though ofourse when I r to show it, it don't look half as bad. Review for love...or something else. I am feeling discouraged.**


End file.
